


Captain Of The Guard

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna is totally a badass, Canon, Cute, Dapper Anna (Disney), F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Frozen 1 Compliant, Guards, Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, Protective Anna (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While on her first inspection of Arendelle's Royal Guard, Elsa finds out that their captain is someone she knows all too well. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 47





	Captain Of The Guard

Being Queen had been quite a change for Elsa. Yes, she'd spent most of her time being locked away mentally preparing herself for the great task ahead of her, leading her kingdom to greatness, but still, it was quite different. Though... she definitely hadn't counted on the events of her coronation changing hers and Anna's lives forever.

Finally, she was free to express who she was, to not hide her gifts or hide herself from her dear sister Anna. Especially her love for her, a love she had hidden all these years. She no longer had to hide anything from Anna, no longer had to hold anything back... and Anna didn't want her to.

Now that she and Anna were lovers, Elsa wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with her sister, kissing her, telling her how much she loved her. There were days in the past where she would be cooped up in her room, pining for her. Now, she could make those wishes true.

But alas, Elsa was Queen and as Queen, she had a great many things on her plate other than her love life, namely her many duties to the kingdom.

Today, she had been asked to make her first inspection of her royal guard. With her powers fully unleashed, Elsa had sometimes been wondering if there was any need now for Arendelle to even have any armed forces?

After all, wouldn't it have been easier to conjure an army of ice beasts like Marshmallow ready at Arendelle's defence when she needed them? But... these men and women had sworn their loyalty to Elsa and it would be quite tragic if they had to be let go of their post.

Jobs were greatly needed in the kingdom after all.

Elsa smiled as she walked into the training yard, eager to inspect her new guards. She was glad she was doing it on a beautiful summer's day as well, the sun shining upon the yard. Elsa waited patiently, wanting to meet the troops. She'd heard great things about the captain of her guard as well.

The captain was a bit elusive, having only been recently promoted to the task. And yet, Elsa had already been told of how good with a sword she was, how she would often beat the other burly guards at arm wrestling. When Elsa had heard of her, she was quite intrigued.

"Your Majesty, the guards are ready for your inspection," Kai, Elsa's loyal butler, responded.

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa replied. "You may send them in."

Elsa stood proudly, ice dress glistening in the sun, as the guards walked out of their nearby barracks, all dressed in dark green uniforms with gold trim. Each one had a stoic, yet proud expression on their faces. Ceremonial sabres were at their sides, but of course, Elsa was confident with their skills with the usual weapons, swords, crossbows and the like.

The guards all stopped, standing to attention, arms behind their backs, eyes firmly facing forward and their never wavering for a moment.

"Very good," Elsa said, smiling. She walked along the row, making her observations about each and every one of the men and women before her. All of them had clearly done their part to look their best for her, an effort Elsa greatly appreciated. She'd never seen soldiers looking so smart.

As she saw the row of smartly dressed faces, Elsa felt very pleased... but was surprised when one of them caught her eye.

At the end of the row, dressed in a much lighter coloured uniform with white leggings... was Anna. The coat was slightly longer, with a sash across Anna's chest. The Princess had her hair in twin braids, a gloved hand holding the sabre at her waist. She looked... dashing, but Elsa was just confused as to why she was even here.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered.

With her usual grin on her face, Anna stepped forward. "Your majesty, I am at your service."

Elsa giggled. "Alright, what's the joke here?"

"There is no joke, Queen Elsa," Kai stated. "Princess Anna _is_ the captain of your guard."

Elsa blinked in surprise. "Wait... what?!"

Anna just continued to grin. "He's right you know." She saluted. "Captain Anna Fryst, First Arendellian Batallion, ready to serve at your pleasure, your majesty."

The Queen just stared. She really wasn't joking. Anna even used their family's birth name in her title. Not even Elsa used that name in such a formal manner. She was serious about this. But while it was clearly not a joke, Elsa just had one question on her lips.

"How in... Since when have you been captain of the guard?" Elsa asked. "You're much too young."

"Youngest in Arendellian history, as a matter of fact," Anna answered, before she then sighed, regretfully. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, Elsa. But after our parents separated us, I needed something to pass the time. Training with the guards really helped me and I realised that becoming one of them, I could always protect you."

"You... trained all these years?" Elsa wondered.

"Oh yeah. I was a little rusty with a sword, but eventually, I trained myself." She giggled. "Guess it's a good thing I had Joan for a role model."

"But... you weren't in uniform during my coronation ball," Elsa realised.

"Oh... I took the night off to spend with you," Anna admitted. "Plus, it was nice to be in a pretty dress for a change." She blushed. "But I do quite like these pants."

Elsa giggled. "Well... I always did wonder when you learned to throw a punch like that." She moved in closer. "So tell me, Captain, do you and your friends here pledge to serve your queen with honour and pride?"

"We do, isn't that right guys?" Anna looked at her troops.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" they all replied in unison, saluting the redhead.

That cheer filled Elsa with pride. She felt a lot more confident with Anna leading her guard, protecting her and their kingdom from harm. And damn, that uniform really did look good on her. Some quite un-queenly thoughts entered her mind about taking it off Anna.

"Will that be all, my Queen?" Kai wondered.

"Yes, Kai," Elsa stated. She turned to her guards. "You have all passed my inspection with flying colours. Even though I have great powers at my fingertips, I know that the defence of the realm does not solely rely on me. I know you will all do your best to keep me and Arendelle safe."

She smiled. "You are dismissed."

The guards all saluted Elsa, marching out of the yard, but as Anna was following them, Elsa put a hand on her shoulder, the Queen giving her a loving gaze.

"Not you dearest," Elsa insisted. "You're staying with me."

Anna smirked back at her. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Then, Elsa glanced over her shoulder at Kai, wanting her and Anna to have a little bit of privacy. "You're dismissed too, Kai."

The butler nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

As her loyal servant took his leave of them, Elsa then reached down, tilting Anna's chin up. She smirked at the Princess, no... her loyal guard. She could see the confidence, the determination in her eyes. It was a fire Elsa didn't want to extinguish.

"Have I ever told you I have a thing for... women in uniform?" Elsa wondered, slightly playful.

"Hmmm... I don't think so," Anna admitted, blushing a little. "You like my uniform I take it?"

"Very much," Elsa said, smiling, before she then leaned in, kissing Anna softly.

The guard wrapped her arms around her sister, sighing and kissing her back deeply. Elsa caressed her, holding her close. There was something different about kissing Anna now, almost like Anna had now become the Prince charming from one of the many fairy tales they'd been read as children.

It was a kiss Elsa loved the taste of.

As they pulled away, Elsa grinned. "Perhaps you could show me how talented you are with that sword of yours?"

"Your majesty? Are you asking me to show off for you?"

"Oh yes," Elsa grinned. "After all... this is a side of you I am keen to know more about."

"As your command," Anna replied. "My Queen."

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, here's a cute little Elsanna thing for you. Not sure where I got the prompt for this from, but I have a fair bet it was from Tumblr... somewhere xD. I think it even had a pic attached which I based Anna's uniform on. Anyway, Anna in uniform is hot and Elsa is going to love her in it hehe.

See you next time!


End file.
